LAST HOPE
by Babybyunbaek04
Summary: Seandainya waktu dapat di putar, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dalam sedetik pun jika semua berakhir dengan aku yang kehilanganmu -Han Jian EXO park Chanyeol #EXO #Chanyeol #Jian #kai #jongin #sehun


**LAST HOPE fanfiction**

 **Author** : Niha ( )

 **Title : Last Hope**

 **Cast** : Han Ji An X Park Chan Yeol

 **T**

 **Genre** : Romance, Family, School life, Sad(?)

 **Summary** : Seandainya waktu dapat di putar, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dalam sedetik pun jika semua berakhir dengan aku yang kehilanganmu -Han Jian

.

.

.

.

"Jianie... Kau tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol menunggu lebih lama lagi... Cepat turun!" teriakan seorang yeoja dewasa mulai terdengar saat melihat putri tunggalnya yang tak kunjung muncul, Sementara disebuah kamar tampak seorang yeoja bersurai coklat gelap tergerai, berbalut gaun sepanjang lutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda tengah memberi sentuhan akhir pada wajahnya.

"Kkeut" gumam Yeoja yang di sebut Jian itu dengan senyuman terpatri diwajah cantiknya

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jian menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat, membuat suara benturan high heels dengan lantai terdengar jelas.

"Hati-hati. Nanti kau jatuh" celetuk Chanyeol seraya menghampiri Jian yang sudah berada di tangga terakhir

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" Jian menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol lalu menggenggamnya erat

"Tak apa.. Kau cantik" puji Chanyeol dengan senyuman terpukau

"Terimakasih. Kau juga tampan" Jian terkekeh kecil

"Ckckck.. Dasar anak muda" Song Qian -ibu Jian- menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kemesraan sepasang

kekasih didepannya

"Ah Eommonim.. Aku akan mengajak Jian berkencan. Kami janji tidak akan pulang larut" ujar Chanyeol

"Ne.. Pergilah" Qian tersenyum maklum

"Asa!" seru Jian dengan senyuman bahagia, membuat Qian ikut tersenyum bahagia

"Baiklah. Kami pergi.." pamit Chanyeol

"Ne... Berhati hatilah" ujar Qian

"Uhm Yeoppo" gumam Jian seraya memandang sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih berukuran sangat besar yang terletak di etalase toko boneka

"Kau menyukainya ?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ne. Aku menyukainya"

"Ambilah! Aku akan membelikannya"

"Eh? Tidak. Ini cukup mahal, lagi pula aku sudah memiliki yang seperti ini dengan ukuran yang kecil" Jian terkekeh kecil

"Uhh.. Yeolie, aku ingin eskrim" ujar Jian dengan wajah memelas

"Andwae. Kemarin kau sudah menghabiskan eskrim sebanyak 3 cup besar, kau tidak boleh memakannya lagi. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" Chanyeol menggeleng keras

"Ayolah Yeol, aku tidak akan sakit jika hanya dengan bercup cup eskrim.. Uhmmn hanya satu cup besar. Jebal..." Jian menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"Ani. Satu cup kecil atau tidak sama sekali" ujar Chanyeol

"Ck. Baiklah satu cup kecil" gumam Jian seraya mendengus sebal membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil seraya mengusak lembut surai Jian

"Chaa... Kajja!" seru Chanyeol seraya menarik Jian menuju kedai eskrim yang tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka.

"Ahjuma, aku ingin satu cup kecil eskrim rasa coklat dan satu cup besar eskrim rasa Vanila" Chanyeol memesan kepada bibi Jung penjual eskrim langganan Jian dan Chanyeol, sementara Jian menunggu di salah satu kursi di kedai milik bibi Jung

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar" sahut bibi Jung

"Ini, satu cup kecil rasa coklat dan satu cup besar rasa vanila" Bibi Jung menyerahkan dua cup eskrim berbeda ukuran kepada Chanyeol

"Ini uangnya, terimakasih bi" gumam Chanyeol dengan tersenyum ramah

"Ne.. Tak biasanya kau membelikan Jian dengan ukuran kecil" kekeh Bibi Jung yang sudah hafal pesanan Jian dan Chanyeol

"Ia sudah terlalu banyak makan eskrim, aku tidak ingin ia sakit" ujar Chanyeol

"Aigoo.. Manisnya hubungan kalian. Cepat pergi, Jian sudah menunggu" Bibi Jung menunjuk Jian dengan dagunya, terlihat Jian yang sedang tersenyum memandang kearah keduanya

"Baiklah" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat perubahan raut wajah Jian yang tampak sebal saat melihat kedua cup eskrim ditangan Chanyeol

"Tidak adil, kau mendapatkan yang besar sedangkan aku tidak"

"Tak apa jika kau tidak mau" gumam Chanyeol yang baru saja menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jian

"Eo..aku akan memakannya" Jian segera merebut eskrim bercup kecil dari tangan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan ketoilet" ujar Chanyeol lalu pergi dengan membawa eskrimnya setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jian.

"Ketoilet membawa eskrim, aku tahu ia takut eskrimnya habis karena aku mencurinya" gerutu Jian.

Jian dengan semangat menghabiskan satu cup eskrimnya, ia tersenyum membayangkan hari harinya yang indah bersama Chanyeol. Sudah terhitung 1 tahun 3 bulan ia menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol, cucu dari pemilik sekolah EX'ACT senior high school dan anak dari pemilik Park Corp. Mereka sudah berada di tingkat tiga SHS. Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang dingin, angkuh, dan acuh, tetapi sikapnya berbeda jika sudah berhadapan dengan orang terdekatnya, ia bisa menjadi orang yang baik, penyayang, dan ramah. Sedangkan Jian, ia hanya anak dari pemilik toko roti di distrik Seoul, setiap sepulang sekolah ia selalu membantu ayahnya yang mengurusi toko roti yang cukup ramai pengunjung, bahkan tak segan Chanyeol selalu ikut membantu menata roti roti dan kue di etalase, meringankan pekerjaan ayah Jian dan kedua pegawainya.

"Eo?" Jian menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-ralat, ternyata Jian menatap sebuah kepala beruang putih yang menyembul dari balik bahu Chanyeol, tampak Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong sebuah boneka besar di balik punggungnya seraya menampilkan wajah tersenyum bangga karena membawakan sesuatu yang membuat Jian berbinar.

"Kau.." Jian tercekat

"Chaa... Kau harus berkenalan dengan Lin" ujar Chanyeol seraya menaruh beruang itu dikursi samping Jian

"Lin ?"

"Ya. Lin, sekarang Lin milikmu" Chanyeol menunjuk Beruang putih itu dengan dagunya.

Jian beralih menatap beruang itu lalu memeluknya

"Sudah kukatakan tak usah membelinya" gumam Jian menolak, namun berbeda dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak senang

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya

"Terimakasih" Jian menyengir kuda membuat Chanyeol gemas melihatnya

"Sama sama. Kau harus janji untuk menjaganya"

"Ayayyy captain. Aku berjanji" seru Jian

"Kau akan ketoko?"

"Iya, Hana Eonni sedang cuti, jadi hanya Appa dan Changmin oppa yang bekerja"

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang, langit sudah mulai gelap"

"Ne. Kajja"

.

.

.

"Appaaa.. Changmin Oppa..." seru Jian dengan wajah berseri menghampiri kedua pria yang sedang membersihkan meja

"Kau bersama siapa ?" tanya Changmin setelah melihat keberadaan Jian di dalam toko

"Aku bersama Chanyeol" Jian menunjuk seonggok manusia yang berjalan dengan sebuah beruang

dipelukannya.

"Hai Hyung" sapa Chanyeol seraya menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tubuh beruang yang menutup seluruh penglihatannya

"Kau sudah memiliki banyak boneka rusa dan beruang yang menutupi seluruh sudut kamarmu, dan sekarang kau manambahnya lagi ?" pria dewasa yang diyakini ayah Jian bernama Han Jiyong itu menggeleng pelan

"Tak apa abonim, aku yang membelikannya" sela Chanyeol seraya menaruh beruang itu dikursi

"Appa, kenapa toko begitu sepi ?" tanya Jian setelah melihat hanya 3 meja yang terisi, biasanya 12 meja terisi penuh oleh pengunjung.

"Entahlah, mungkin nanti malam akan ramai" jawab Jiyong

"Kuharap begitu" gumam Jian

Drrtt drrtt

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya saat ponselnya bergetar, tertera 'abeoji' di layar ponselnya

"Aku harus menerima panggilan sebentar" ujar Chanyeol lalu mendapat anggukan dari Jian

Chanyeol menggeser ikon hijau di ponselnya

"Ne...sepertinya aku tidak bisa...tapi-...baiklah aku akan segera kesana...ne abeoji" Chanyeol menutup panggilannya

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang" ujar Chanyeol penuh penyesalan

"Tak apa. Sepertinya sangat penting, pergilah! Dan terimakasih untuk hari ini" seru Jian masih dengan senyuman cerahnya

"Baiklah, Abeoji, Hyung, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa" pamit Chanyeol

"Ne.. Berhati hatilah" sahut Changmin dan Jiyoung.

"Appa, nanti kita pulang bersama" celetuk Jian setelah kepergian Chanyeol

"Kau pulang bersama Changmin, terlalu larut jika pulang bersama appa" ujar Jiyong

"Aishh, lalu siapa yang membantu appa disini ?"

"Jangan khawatir, Appa bisa melakukannya sendiri, lagi pula perkerjaan appa tidak terlalu banyak" Jiyong tersenyum meyakinkan

"Baiklah, sepertinya Changmin oppa juga tidak keberatan" cengir Jian

"Ya, aku akan memecatnya jika tidak mau mengantarmu" sindir Jiyong dan Jian terkekeh pelan

"Tanpa ancamanpun aku akan tetap mengantar putri cantikmu itu Sajangnim" gumam Changmin terselip sedikit godaan didalamnya

"Chanyeol akan mengamuk mendengar perkataan bodohmu itu" celetuk Jiyong dan hanya ditanggapi tawaan oleh Changmin dan Jian

...

Cklek

Chanyeol terdiam saat melihat ruang tamu mansion mewahnya yang terdapat beberapa orang yang belum ia kenal

"Kau sudah datang. Kemarilah!" pinta Hyejin -ibu Chanyeol- yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Lalu Chanyeol menghampiri Hyejin dan Yunho -ayah Chanyeol- dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Hyejin setelah membungkuk hormat kearah tamu itu.

"Anakmu sangat tampan Hyejin ah" puji JangMi dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman tipis oleh Chanyeol

"Chanyeol ah. Perkenalkan ini adalah Kang Minho dan Shin Jangmi teman bisnisku, dan ini adalah Kang Seulgi, Yeoja yang akan aku jodohkan denganmu" Chanyeol membelalak mendengar penuturan Yunho

"A-abeoji..." lirih Chanyeol, pasalnya Yunho, Hyejin dan Kris sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, perusahan kami bisa bekerjasama jika salah satu dari kami sudah ada yang terikat, kau dan seulgi akan bertunangan dalam waktu yang dekat" ujar Yunho dengan tegas

"Abeoji.. Kenapa tidak Kris Hyung saja_

"Chanyeol! Jangan mempermalukan keluarga kita" tegas Yunho lalu Chanyeol menatap Kris untuk meminta bantuan, namun Kris malah menundukkan kepalanya

"Kalian bisa mengobrol bersama di halaman belakang" usul Hyejin yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol dan Seulgi, keduanya lalu pergi bersamaan kehalaman belakang.

Chanyeol dan Seulgi duduk bersampingan di sebuah bangku taman

"Maafkan aku" gumam Seulgi dengan kepala menunduk, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung

"Untuk ?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini, namun kau juga tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini. Maafkan aku, aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya" lirih Seulgi.

...

...

"Jian... Jangan berlari" teriak Chanyeol yang melihat Jian berlari kearahnya

"Yeolli... Hari ini aku ujian Biologi. Kau harus menyemangatiku" ujar Jian setelah sampai dihadapan Chanyeol

"Ne.. Semangat! Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Aku mendukungmu" seru Chanyeol

"Terimakasih. Ohh yaa, saat jam istirahat kau tidak boleh kekelasku, aku harus benar benar belajar untuk tes biologi, aku harus lulus dan mendapatkan kemudahan untuk masuk perguruan tinggi dan mendapatkan beasiswa"

Jian dan Chanyeol berbeda kelas, Jian yang berada di kelas 3-2 sedangkan Chanyeol di 3-4

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap kekelasmu dan memberi semangat" sergah Chanyeol dengan senyuman idiotnya

"Ani ani.. Kau hanya akan merusak konsentrasiku. Aku mohon untuk hari ini saja. Araseo ? Kau juga harus belajar agar kau lulus. Kita benar benar benar sedang menghadapi Ujian Nasional Yeolie"

"Huh... Baiklah" Chanyeol mendengus sebal

"Kemari!" Jian menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mendekat, lalu Chanyeol mendekat dan_

Chup

Jian mengecup pipi Chanyeol lalu berlari dengan tawa bahagia

"KENAPA TIDAK DIBIBIR ?" teriak Chanyeol karena posisi Jian yang sudah jauh, lalu Jian menghentikan larinya dan berbalik

"Jangan terlalu keras. Itu memalukan" ujar Jian dengan pipi merona

"KAU HARUS BERJANJI UNTUK MENCIUM BIBIRKU SETELAH PULANG SEKOLAH" Chanyeol malah memperkeras teriakannya, membuat semua murid yang berlalu lalang menatap kearahnya

"YA! Menyebalkan" gerutu Jian lalu pergi begitu saja karena malu sudah ditatap dengan sedemikian rupa oleh murid murid di sekitarnya. Chanyeol tertawa pelan seraya memandang Jian yang menjauh, namun raut wajahnya berubah sendu saat sekelibat kejadian semalam terlewat di pikirannya.

"Aku janji tidak akan melepaskanmu" gumamnya dengan sangat pelan

"Yeol.. Kau dipanggil kepala sekolah" ujar Sehun teman satu bangkunya

"Baiklah.. Terimakasih" ujar Chanyeol lalu pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah, sebenarnya ia tak tahu kenapa kepala sekolah memanggilnya

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Chanyeol membuka pintu itu setelah mendapat izin, lalu menutupnya kembali saat sudah memasuki ruangan yang cukup nyaman itu..

"Eo? Harabeoji" Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat kakeknya yang tengah duduk di sofa

"Tuan Park ingin berbicara denganmu, aku akan pergi untuk memberi privasi" ujar Kepala sekolah Kim lalu mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol

"Duduklah!" pinta Tuan Park setelah kepergian Kepala sekolah Kim, lalu Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan Tuan Park

"Kau menerima perjodohan itu ?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak "kau mengetahuinya?" lirih Chanyeol

"Ya. Aku tahu.. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mencegah niat ayahmu. Aku sangat tahu perasaanmu" ujar Tuan park dengan suara yang berat dan lamban

"Harabeoji, apa kau benar benartidak bisa membantuku ? Aku tidak bisa melepaskan malaikatku" Chanyeol menatap Tuan Park dengan penuh harap

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi Yunho tidak mau mendengarku. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu padamu, kau tidak bisa melawan kehendak Yunho, dia memiliki segalanya" ujar Tuan Park

"Maksudmu ?" Chanyeol menatap bingung

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Cobalah untuk menerima Seulgi, dia anak yang baik dan ramah"

"Aku tak peduli dengan itu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan meninggalkan Jian" geram Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan tuan Park dengan membanting pintu. Tuan park hanya terpejam mendengar debuman pintu yang begitu kencang.

"Kau benar benar keras kepala seperti ayahmu" gumam Tuan Park

...

...

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Sehun yang mendapati Chanyeol tengah terdiam seraya memandang kaleng sodanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika orang tuamu menjodohkanmu dengan Yeoja yang tidak kau cintai ?"

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya, apalagi jika aku sudah memiliki keka_kau?" tiba tiba saja Sehun tercekat

Chanyeol menunduk dalam "apa yang harus kulakukan ?" lirih Chanyeol

"Yeol.. Apa hal ini benar benar terjadi padamu ?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya

"Bukankah hubungan kalian sudah direstui oleh Tuan Park?" lanjut Sehun

"Harabeoji memang merestui hubungan kami, tapi tidak dengan Abeoji, dia bahkan mengabaikanku saat menceritakan sosok Jian dihadapannya"

"Uhhgg... Aku tidak tahu harus memberi saran apa jika sudah berhubungan dengan ayahmu. Ayahmu menakutkan" bisik Sehun dengan wajah meringis ngeri

"Jangan pernah memberitahukan hal ini kepada Jian"

"Aku akan menjaga rahasia" Sehun membuat gerakan mengunci mulutnya

...

"Jian.. Kau tidak kekantin ?" tanya Jongin yang baru saja kembali dari kantin dengan dua buah roti.

"Aku sedang menghafal"

"Setidaknya kau isi dulu perutmu itu. Makanlah!" Jongin menyodorkan satu bungkus roti rasa coklat kepada Jian

Jian menoleh kearah roti itu dan menerimanya "kau tahu darimana aku menyukai rasa coklat ?" Jian berbinar seraya memakan rotinya setelah meletakkan buku paketnya

"Aku selalu melihatmu memakan sesuatu dengan rasa coklat dan lemon, kebetulan sekali aku memiliki dua roti rasa coklat" ujar Jongin seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jian

"Hhmm terimakasih" gumam Jian dan mendapat anggukan dari Jongin

"Kemana Chanyeol? Dia tidak kemari?"

"Aku tidak konsen menghafal jika dia berada didekatku"

Jongin tersenyum kecut "kau sangat menyukainya ya ?"

"Aku sangat mencintainya" sela Jian

"Aku menyesal telah memutuskanmu" lirih Jongin membuat Jian terdiam sejenak

"Kita masih dekat dan tetap berteman, aku tidak suka mengungkit masa lalu" gumam Jian dengan wajah dingin, membuat Jongin tersenyum hambar. Jongin sangat beruntung bisa dekat kembali dengan Jian walaupun bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih seperti dulu. Jongin dan Jian pernah menjalin hubungan saat kelas 3 JHS sampai kelas 1 SHS, hubungan mereka hanya bertahan 5 bulan, dengan bodohnya Jongin mengakhiri hubunganya dengan Jian yang saat itu Jian sedang benar benar mencintai Jongin, dengan alasan Jongin menyukai Yeoja lain yaitu Hoobaenya saat di JHS, Choi Nari namanya, namun saat Jongin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Nari, Jongin ditolak oleh Nari dengan alasan ia hanya menganggap Jongin sebagai saudara laki lakinya, mengingat Jongin adalah pria yang perhatian dan baik. Dan setelah itu Jongin meminta maaf kepada Jian karena telah membuat Jian menangis, dan Jian memaafkan Jongin begitu saja dengan alasan ia tak ingin memiliki Musuh, namun ia benar benar menghilangkan perasaan Cintanya untuk Jongin sampai Chanyeol datang mengisi hatinya dan kini Jian benar benar mencintai Chanyeol, dan sudah melupakan masa lalunya dengan Jongin.

Dua minggu berlalu, hubungan Jian dan Chanyeol semakin dekat, bahkan Chanyeol sudah berani menginap dirumah Jian, namun harus melewati beberapa perdebatan tentang Chanyeol yang tidak boleh tidur diranjang Jian pasalnya Chanyeol tidak mau tidur dikamar tamu dan ia hanya ingin tidur bersama Jian, lalu Chanyeol tidur di karpet dengan selimut tebal sedangkan Jian tidur diranjang.

Dan kini Jian, Chanyeol, Qian dan Jiyong tengah menikmati sarapan pagi di hari Minggu.

"Yeol. Kau akan masuk universitas mana ?" Jiyong membuka pembicaraan

"Aku tidak kuliah, aku belajar berbisnis bersama Abeoji, lalu meneruskan mengurus perusahan milik Abeoji" jawabChanyeol setelah menelan makanannya

"Mudahnya hidupmu, lulus SHS langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan. UriJianie harus menjalani Tes di universitas agar mendapat Beasiswa di jurusan kedokteran" ujar Jiyong

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar penuturan Jiyong, ia kembali teringat perjodohan itu, Jian, Jiyoung dan Qian menatap khawatir Chanyeol yang tiba tiba mematung.

"Yeol.. Kau baik ?"

Chanyeol tersadar saat mendengar suara Jian disampingnya, lalu ia tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia baik baik saja.

..

..

Kini Chanyeol sudah berada di Ruang kerja ayahnya karena mendapat panggilan dari Ayahnya untuk segera pulang.

"Mengingat hari kelulusan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, Pertunanganmu dengan Seulgi akan dilakukan 2 minggu lagi"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mendengar penuturan Yunho, lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin

"jangan paksa aku" geram Chanyeol

"Huh? Hanya bertunangan, lalu menikah dan kau akan bahagia. Tidak sulit"

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Aku tahu, tapi Yeoja itu tidak sederajat denganmu, dia hanya anak pemilik toko Roti, kau tidak bisa mempermalukan keluarga kita" ujar Yunho dengan angkuh

"Aku mencintainya"

"Persetan dengan Cinta, kau benar benar tidak bisa menolak" geram Yunho

"Abeoji..." lirih Chanyeol

"Aku adalah pemilik tanah dari toko roti yang orangtua kekasihmu miliki" ujar Yunho

"Lalu?"

"Aku bisa menggusur bangunan itu kapanpun aku mau" penuturan Yunho membuat Chanyeol memanas

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya" geram Chanyeol

"Kau mencintainya bukan? Seharusnya kau membiarkan orang yang kau cintai bahagia bersama keluarganya"

"Kau mengancamku ?"

"Hanya dengan cara ini kau bisa menuruti perintahku. Bertunangan dengan Seulgi atau aku akan menggusurbangunan itu dan menuntut pemilik bangunan karena telah menempati lahanku tanpa izin"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia tak mungkin membuat keluarga Jian hancur, Chanyeol sangat tahu penghasilan keluarga Jian hanya dari penjualan Roti.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh kehidupannya. Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu" lirih Chanyeol dengan mata yang memanas

Yunho tampak menyeringai menang mendengar penuturan putra bungsunya. "Keputusan yang bagus, surat undang pertunanganmu akan disebar tiga hari lagi"

"Lakukan sesukamu!" Chanyeol pergi begitu saja dengan wajah yang menahan kesal.

...

...

"Yeol. Bilang aaaa" Jian menyodorkan Tteobokki dengan sumpitnya kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menatap kosong kearah depan

"Yeol.." panggil Jian, karena kini Chanyeol hanya menatap Jian dengan tatapan sulit diartikan

"Buka mulutmu! Kita sudah lama tidak melukan i_

Plakk

Prangg

Keadaan Kantin seketika hening saat mendengar suara sumpit dan mangkuk yang terjatuh, Jian menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca kaca, karena baru saja Chanyeol menampik tanganya dengan kasar, dan kini Chanyeol tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Chanyeol ah" lirih Jian

Tanpa berkata apapun, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Jian yang sudah menetaskan air matanya.

"Yeol!" Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu segera menyusul Chanyeol.

Sehun kehilangan Jejak Chanyeol dan Sehun tahu tempat Chanyeol merenungkan diri, yaitu di atap sekolah. Dengan segera Sehun menuju atap sekolah, dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah terduduk di pojokan atap.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping Chanyeol "kau menyakiti hatinya. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun

Chanyeol terdiam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"Buatlah dia membencimu, dengan begitu ia tidak akan terlalu lama terlarut dalam kesedihan, dan ia akan cepat melupakan orang yang ia benci" gumam Sehun, dan lagi lagi Chanyeol terdiam, namun telinganya dapat mendengar semua penuturan Sehun.

"Jian menangis" celetuk Sehun, membuat Hati Chanyeol mencelos ngilu

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana" lirih Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca kaca, namun enggan untuk menetaskan air mata.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Wajah cerianya selalu terbayang dipikiranku, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan malaikatku" runtuh sudah pertahanan Chanyeol, ia menangis saat sekelibat bayangan tentang Jian yang lewat dipikirannya

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan semuanya kepada Jian, dengan begitu ia akan mengerti. kudengar ia pergi keluar sekolah_

Sehun menghentikan ucapannya karena Chanyeol yang tiba tiba pergi meninggalkannya..

.

.

.

Chanyeol mencari Jian ke kedai Bibi Jung, namun ia tidak disana. Chanyeol benar benar panik saat tidak mendapati Jian ditempat yang biasa Jian kunjungi. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat pandangannya menangkap sebuah objek yang sedang memakan permen kapas di taman kota, ia menghela nafasnya lalu menghampiri Jian.

Jian tersenyum saat mendapati Chanyeol yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau datang...tenang saja, aku tidak memakan eskrim seperti yang kau katakan, aku memakan permen kapas, dan rasanya tidak terlalu buruk" Jian menyengir kuda membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Chanyeol kembali runtuh. Wanitanya sangat tegar, membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali melindungin Jian dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Grep

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" gumam Chanyeol seraya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jian

"Tidak. Aku ingin disini" Jian menggeleng keras, lalu Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Jian, membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri

"Terserah dirimu. Aku akan pergi, temui aku di taman dekat sungai Han jam 7 malam" setelah itu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Jian yang kembali menangis tersedu di kursi taman

"Suasana hati Chanyeol sedang buruk, aku tidak boleh menangis" Jian berusaha menghibur diri, namun gagal karena air matanya terus mengalir dan dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri karena perlakuan Chanyeol yang sangat kasar padanya.

"Kau mau kemana sayang ?" tanya Qian yang melihat Jian dengan pakaian rapi dan cantik

"Aku ingin berkencan dengan Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak melihatnya" gumam Qian

"Kami janji bertemu di dekat sungai Han. Eomma, aku pergi ne ?" pamit Jian

"Ne.. Hati hati"

Jian menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin karena ia lupa memakai jaket. Ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans panjang hitam dan kaos panjang biru dongker.

Jian berlari kecil mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah berada di sana, namun langkahnya melamban saat melihat Chanyeol menggandeng seorang Yeoja cantik dan anggung. Chanyeol menatap Jian tanpa ekspresi

"Yeolli..." lirih Jian dengan hidung yang memerah karena kedinginan. Chanyeol sangat ingin memeluk tubuh kecil kekasihnya, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya

"Kau datang. Aku akan memperkenalkan kekasihku, Kang Seulgi namanya"

Deg

Jian merasa jantunganya berhenti berdetak setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, lalu ia tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak serius dengan perkataanmu, Chanyeolku tidak mungkin menyukai orang lain, Chanyeol hanya menyukaiku dan mencintaiku... Katakan bahwa kau hanya bercanda!"

"Aku serius"

Jian tertawa dengan wajah basah penuh air mata "Chanyeolie tidak mungkin melakukan ini padaku...Sayangku...ayo antar aku pulang, sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan!" Jian menolak kebenaran, ia yakin Chanyeol hanya bercanda. Chanyeolnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

Chanyeol terpejam sejenak mendengar penuturan Jian, sakit rasanya melihat Jian yang seperti ini "Jian... A-ku...aku akan tuna_

"Tidak! Aku mohon jangan katakan apapun...

pikiranmu sedang buruk sayang, kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraan ini esok hari" Jian menggeleng keras lalu perkataannya mulai melembut.

"Jian...

"Sayang...ayo pulang. Aku lelah. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku, mari rayakan bersama malam ini! Hmm" Jian menggenggam lengan Chanyeol yang satunya, membuat Chanyeol menggeram rendah, dadanya berdenyut.

'Jian...jangan seperti ini, kau menyulitkanku untuk melepasmu' gumam Chanyeol dalam hati

"Sayang...aku kedinginan" rintih Jian dengan hidung yang tambah memerah menjalar ketelinga.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang "aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Kita akhiri saja semuanya. Aku benar benar akan bertunangan dengan Seulgi"

Jian memejamkan matanya sejenak seraya melepaskan genggamannya "katakan bahwa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Maka aku akan menjauh darimu" ujar Jian dengan nada bergetar

"Jian_

"Cepat katakan Yeol!" sela Jian

"A-aku... Jian A-aku…"

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya sayang...kau masih mencintaiku. Aku wanitamu" Jian tertawa lirih

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Jian bungkam

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku-sudah-tidak-mencintaimu-lagi" Chanyeol mempertegas ucapannya, membuat Jian kembali mematung dengan mata tajam yang mengarah kepada Chanyeol.

Jian menghampiri Chanyeol "aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpamu. Bunuh aku! Biarkan aku mati meninggalkan semua rasa sakitku" ujar Jian seraya menaruh kedua tangan Chanyeol tepat dilehernya, membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

Seulgi menahan tangisnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, Seulgi menggeleng keras melihat kejadian itu.

"Cepat bunuh aku Yeol! Buat aku mati ditanganmu...hiks...aku sakit Yeol..." Jian menangis dengan tersedu sedu.

Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa menyingkirkan tangannya dari leher Jian

"Brengsek" gumam Jian dengan suara lirih seraya menurunkan kedua tangan Chanyeol

"Tidak seharusnya aku menangisi pria brengsek sepertimu"

"Kau memang tidak harus melakukannya" sahut Chanyeol

"Ya...aku membencimu Park Chan Yeol" gumam Jian dengan suara lirih, setelahnya Jian benar benar pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Seulgi dengan perasaan yang tak karuan.

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk di kursi taman "kau puas? KAU PUAS DENGAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Seulgi dengan penuh amarah

"Kau benar benar brengsek" lanjut Seulgi seraya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk frustasi

"Kau tidak akan mengerti" lirih Chanyeol

"Aaarrrrggghhhh" Chanyeol menonjokkan tangannya ke batang pohon disampingnya, membuat tanganya memerah, Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan hal itu

...

Sementara itu, Jian tak langsung pulang, melainkan ia duduk di halte dengan terus menangis, membuat orang orang disekitarnya menatap aneh.

Hari sudah mulai larut, namun Jian tak kunjung menaiki bus, kini di Halte hanya ada dirinya, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Jian mendongak saat merasa seseorang berdiri tepat dihadapannya, ia sangat berharap orang itu adalah Chanyeol, namun harapannya sirna saat melihat wajah pria asing dihadapannya.

"Kenapa menangis disini ?" tanya pria itu dengan suara beratnya

Jian menatap pria itu takut takut "namaku Wu Yifan, aku bukan orang jahat" Yifan tersenyum tampan

"Namamu siapa ?" tanya Yifan

"Han Ji An" lirih Jian dengan tersedu sedu, Yifan terdiam sejenak mendengar nama Jian, lalu setelahnya tersenyum dan melepaskan jasnya lalu dipakaikan ketubuh Jian.

"Kau kedinginan, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang"

Jian hanya mengangguk dan memasuki mobil Yifan.

"Kau ada masalah ?" tanya Yifan, Jian menggeleng membuat Yifan menghela nafas

"Baiklah, sebutkan alamat rumahmu, dan aku akan mengantarmu kesana" ujar Yifan

.

Dikediaman keluarga Han cukup riuh oleh kedua sepasang suami istri, pasalnya anak tunggal mereka tak kunjung pulang dan nomornya tidak aktif

"Telpon Chanyeol, bukankah kau bilang Jian pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol ?" Jiyoung memberi usul

"Ah benar" dengan segera Qian menelpon Chanyeol

"Yeoboseo Chanyeolie!" sapa Qian setelah Chanyeol menerima panggilannya

 _"Ne eommonim. Ada apa ?"_

"Apa Jian bersamamu ?"

 _"J-jian? Aku memang bertemu Jian, tapi hanya sebentar, jam 7:30 aku sudah tidak bersama Jian. Kukira ia sudah pulang"_

"Mwo? Jian belum pulang, nomornya tidak aktif. Aku sangat khawatir"

Cklek

"Ohhh Jianie... Astaga kau sangat pucat, kau kedinginan" Qian berteriak heboh saat mendapati Jian yang memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh menggigil.

"Yeobo. Tolong antar Jian kekamarnya" pinta Qian kepada Jiyoung, dan Jiyoung menyanggupinya.

"Chanyeol ah. Jian sudah kembali, sepertinya dia sakit. Aku tutup dulu telponnya. Selamat malam!" Qian memutuskan sambungannya sepihak, sementara di sebrang sana terlihat Chanyeol yang bergetar memandang ponselnya, ia jelas mendengar nada kekhawatiran Qian dan Jiyong ditelpon, lalu apa yang Jian lakukan di luar sana hingga pulang selarut ini ?

"Chanyeol.." panggil Seulgi yang kebetulan mendengar semua percakapan Chanyeol dengan Qian. Sejak tadi Seulgi memang berada di mansion Chanyeol.

"Kita hentikan saja" lanjut Seulgi

"Tidak… jangan melakukannya" sergah Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir

"Wae? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku memang menginginkannya tapi aku tidak bisa" lirih Chanyeol

Cklek

Pandangan keduanya beralih kesebuah pintu utama yang terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok jangkung bernama Kris memasuki mansion mewah itu.

"Ini sudah larut, aku harus pulang. Jaga dirimu baik baik" ujar Seulgi seraya tersenyum hangat kearah Chanyeol

"Lee Ahjussi bisa mengantarmu jika kau mau" tawar Kris yang kini sudah berada di dekat Seulgi dan Chanyeol

"Tidak perlu oppa, aku bisa membawa mobil sendiri. Terimakasih untuk tawarannya. Aku permisi" pamit Seulgi

"Berhati hatilah" ungkap Kris seraya tersenyum tampan, lalu tatapannya beralih kepada Chanyeol yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Kau menyakitinya, kau menyakiti Jian" ujar Kris dengan suara rendah

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya "kau mengenalnya?" tanya Chanyeol, pasalnya ia belum pernah mengenalkan Jian kepada keluarganya secara langsung.

"Dia menangis memanggil namamu dengan tubuh yang menggigil. Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya ?" Kris meninggikan suaranya membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi datar "untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkannya?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecut membuat Kris menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Seharusnya kau memperjuangankan Jian_

"Lalu apa yang aku dapatkan setelah memperjuangkan wanita sepertinya? Kehancuran?" gumam Chanyeol

"Ada apa denganmu Yeol? Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu_

"Aku mencintainya Hyung! Tapi aku tidak bisa bersamanya, ini menyakitkan" Chanyeol meremat dadanya yang berdenyut sakit

Kris menatapnya khawatir "kau bisa mempertahankannya dengan membatalk_

"Berhenti berbicara! kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" sela chanyeol dengan nada frustasi lalu pergi memasuki kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Yeol?" gumam Kris dalam hati

Hari kelulusan sudah tiba, dimana semua murid dan wali murid kelas 3 dikumpulkan di sebuah aula EX'ACT Senior High School.

Tampak Jian yang tengah terduduk dengan senyuman terpatri diwajahnya. Jian terlihat baik baik saja, namun tidak dengan suasana hatinya, ia benar benar mengharapkan Chanyeol untuk menghampirinya dan mengatakan maaf padanya, namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan, semua itu sudah terjadi, ia tidak bisa kembali bersama Chanyeol. Jian sudah memutuskan menerima beasiswa di Jepang, dan jadwal keberangkatannya hari ini pada Sore hari.

"Jangan tersenyum. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri" gumam Jongin yang kini berada disamping

"Aku bahagia, aku akan pergi meninggalkan kenangan pahitku"

"Tak bisakah kau membatalkannya? Aku benar benar tidak ingin kau pergi" Jongin menatap Jian penuh harap

"Aku berjanji akan kembali" Jian tersenyum meyakinkan

"Kuharap kau menepati janjimu" ujar Jongin membalas senyuman Jian.

"Siswi dengan nilai terbaik di EX'ACT Senior High School, Han Jian dipersilahkan maju kedepan untuk pemberian penghargaan" ujar salah satu guru yang menjadi MC di acara kelulusan itu. Jian yang mendengarnya tersenyum bahagia, ia melirik kerah Qian dan Jiyong yang juga tersenyum bahagia

"Selamat. Kau berhasil" seru Jongin seraya memeluk Jian "terimakasih Jong" ungkap Jian, lalu Jian melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar dan tuan Park memberikan sebucket Bunga sebagai penghargaan dan ucapan selamat.

"Selamat untuk kelulusanmu Han Ji An" ujar Tuan Park dengan wajah tersenyum

"Terimakasih sajangnim" Jian membungkukan tubuhnya. Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dari para penghuni Aula membuat Jian begitu terharu.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, terutama untuk ibu dan ayah dan guru guru EX'ACT Senior High School. Saya merasa terhormat bisa berdiri disini seraya memberikan ungkapan terimakasih. Sekali lagi Terimakasih banyak" ungkap Jian seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya kehadapan penghuni Aula dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Saat hendak menuruni anak tangga, tuan Park mencegatnya dengan senyuman.

Jian membungkukkan tubunya.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar keberangkatanmu. Apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Tuan Park

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerima beasiswa di Jepang, aku akan pergi Harabeoji" jawab Jian dengan senyuman meyakinkan, namun berbeda dengan sorot matanya yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Jangan memaksakan_

"Harabeoji. Aku akan pergi. Jangan sampai Chanyeol mengetahui hal ini. Dan jangan pernah memberiku kabar apapun tentang Chanyeol. Aku benar benar ingin melupakannya" gumam Jian

Tuan Park menganggukkan kepalanya "ya. Aku berjanji untukmu. Jaga dirimu baik baik"

"Terimakasih harabeoji. Kau juga baik baiklah, aku akan merindukanmu" ungkap Jian, matanya tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Chanyeol yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya, namun Jian dengan cepat memutuskan kontak matanya dan berjalan menuruni altar menuju kursinya. Di ujung sana, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut melihat Jian yang enggan bertatapan dengannya.

Tak terasa acara kelulusan sudah selesai, kini Jian tengah berfoto bersama dengan Qian dan Jiyong

"Wahh hasilnya bagus" seru Jian

"Iya sayang...kau sangat cantik" sahut Jiyong

"Eomma...kenapa diam? Apa kau tidak senang dengan kelulusanku?" tanya Jian setelah melihat Qian yang terdiam.

"Jika aku boleh mengatakannya, aku sangat benci dengan hari kelulusanmu. Karena waktu kita untuk berkumpul bersama akan tidak lama lagi. Kau akan pergi meninggalkan kami" lirih Qian

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Jian pergi untuk belajar, ia pergi untuk mengejar cita citanya" Jiyong mengusap lembut bahu Qian

"Eomma...aku berjanji akan kembali.. Terimakasih karena sudah melahirkanku, membesarkanku serta mendidikku. Aku sangat bangga memiliki ibu sepertimu, dan aku sangat bangga karena bisa hadir diantara kalian. Aku benar benar mencintai kalian" Jian memeluk kedua orang tuanya, membuat Qian terharu dengan ungkapan Jian.

"Kami juga bangga karena memilikimu" gumam Qian dengan mengecup kening Jian

"Jian ah"

Jian melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar suara yang tak ingin ia dengar.

"Ah Chanyeol ah. Kau disini.. Selamat untuk kelulusanmu" Qian dan Jiyong memeluk Chanyeol Chanyeol bergantian

"Terimakasih Eommonim, Abeonim" Chanyeol tersenyum canggu

"Uhm sama sama. Eomma dan appa akan menunggu di mobil" Qian dan Jiyong pergi meninggalkan Jian dan Chanyeol

"Jian" Chanyeol menahan tangan Jian saat Jian akan pergi.

Jian memperhatikan tangannya yang di cekal Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol gugup dan melepaskan cekalannya

"Maaf.. Uhm selamat untuk kelulusanmu" ungkap Chanyeol

"Terimakasih.." Jian hendak pergi, namun lagi lagi Chanyeol menahannya, membuat Jian sedikit geram

"Maaf untuk malam itu, aku bersalah padamu_

"Aku memaafkanmu" sela Jian

"Setidaknya tatap mataku!" pinta Chanyeol seraya meraih bahu Jian

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, lepaskan aku!" Jian berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol dibahunya dengan tenang.

"Jian.. Aku mencintaimu" lirih Chanyeol

"Kau sangat tidak lucu Park Chanyeol. Jangan pernah memainkan perasaanku.."

"Datanglah ke acara pertunanganku"

"Pria gila...aku sudah tidak bisa mempercayai ucapanmu.. Lepaskan aku!" bentak Jian

"Makanlah dengan baik, dan tidur dengan baik"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan itu..." cengkraman Chanyeol mengendur, membuat Jian menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol.

"Aku benci melihat wajahmu, Aku benci berada didekatmu, Aku benci berbicara padamu...maka dari itu, pergi dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku... Ohh tidak- aku yang akan pergi untuk menjauh darimu. Selamanya" setelah mengucapkan sesuatu, Jian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah merasakan kerinduan yang amat dalam kepada Jian

"Tuhan..jangan pernah mengampuni dosaku"

Pukul 3 sore, Jian sudah berada dikamarnya yang sedang memasukkan pakaian kedalam koper. Matanya menangkap sebuah boneka beruang putih besar di atas kasurnya, ia mengambilnya dan memandangnya.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa membawamu ikut bersamaku, karena kau adalah salah satu yang membuatku sulit melupakan Chanyeol" Jian tersenyum kecut

"Kenapa sakit sekali" keluh Jian menahan tangisnya seraya meremat dadanya.

...

"Permisi Eommonim. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jian" Qian yang hendak menutup pintu rumahnya terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol dihadapannya

"C-chanyeol. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Qian tampak gugup

"Aku ingin bertemu Jian. Bolehkah?"

"Eo? Ya boleh. Jian dikamarnya" Qian membiarkan Chanyeol masuk dengan sedikit ragu, pasalnya Jian berpesan agar Chanyeol tidak mengetahui keberangkatannya kejepang.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jian

"Kenapa sakit sekali" Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar lirihan Jian dari dalam kamar dengan pintu yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya

"Kenapa sulit sekali untuk melupakanmu? Hiks...apa kau tahu? Selama ini Aku hanya menangis jika kau, eomma, dan appa terluka, tapi kini aku menangis karena kehilanganmu. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya? Betapa besarnya perasaan cintaku padamu?" Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding dengan kepala menunduk, mendengar isakkan Jian adalah hal yang Chanyeol benci dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol menahan isakkannya dengan memukul dadanya kencang "bunuh aku tuhan. Aku sudah tidak sanggup" ungkap Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol melangkah gontai meninggalkan kediaman Jian, tanpa tahu jika Jian juga akan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 Jam Chanyeol mengahabiskan waktu di Bar, mungkin orang orang mengatainya gila karena mabuk di siang hari, ia tak peduli dengan semua itu, ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya.

Drrrtt

Drrtt

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk, namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

Ddrrtt dddrrttt

Chanyeol dengan kesal menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja, lalu menerima panggilan itu.

"Wae?" bentak Chanyeol dengan ciri khas suara orang mabuk

"..." Chanyeol seketika terdiam..

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Chanyeol menatap kosong gelasnya

"..."

Setelahnya Chanyeol terseyum, ia melihat nama si penelpon 'Kang SeulGi' lalu mematikan telponnya. Ia segera pergi menuju parkiran motornya dan melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun kepalanya yang berdenyut karena mabuk menghilangkan konsentrasinya, ia melajukan motornya dengan terhuyung membuatnya tak sengaja memasuki jalur lain, dimana banyak kendaraan yang melaju dari arah berlawanan, Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar suara klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga, dan Chanyeol tersadar ada sebuah mobil box yang melaju cepat dari arah berlawanan, membuatnya terkejut dan berusaha mengecohkan setir motornya, namun mobil Box itu sudah menghantam motornya membuat dirinya terpental dan jatuh dengan darah yang mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya, ia dapat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit dengan pandangan yang mulai memburam. Pemandangan yang terakhir ia lihat adalah banyak orang yang menghampirinya sebelum ia benar benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Yeol. Bangunlah! Jangan tidur terlalu lama, aku merindukanmu" lirih Hyejin seraya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat. Sudah tiga hari Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri, ia dinyatakan koma setelah mengalami kecelekaan itu.

"Eomma dan Abeoji pulanglah! Biar aku yang menjaga Chanyeol disini" ujar Kris

"Yeobo...mari pulang, lalu makan dan beristirahat, setelah itu kau boleh kembali lagi kesini" bujuk Yunho kepada Hyejin

Hyejin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kris setelah berpesan agar kris menjaga Chanyeol.

Cklek

Kris menoleh saat dokter Lee baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Keadaannya sudah stabil. Tapi Chanyeol menolak untuk bangun, dia menolak untuk kembali. Apa Chanyeol sedang ada masalah ?" tanya Dokter Lee Donghae setelah memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol

Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bersalah "aku tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini, aku telah mengirim wanitanya kejepang, dan wanita itu menyetujuinya karena sebuah alasan. Aku benar benar menyesal"

"Yakinkan Chanyeol jika semuanya akan baik baik saja. Hadirkan wanita itu, kemungkinan Chanyeol akan bersemangat untuk kembali" saran Donghae

"Aku akan berusaha melakukannya. Terimakasih banyak Hyung" ujar Kris

"Sama sama. Jaga dia baik baik. Aku pergi" pamit Donghae, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Chanyeol.

Kris berusaha menghubungi Jian di Jepang, namun nomor ponselnya tidak aktif, Jian benar benar ingin melupakan kenangannya bersama Chanyeol.

 **4tahun kemudian**

"Yutaaaaa kau menghabiskan Eskrimku" Jian berteriak sebal kearah pria tampan yang sedang duduk bersamanya

"Maafkan aku Jian. Aku ingin, Tapi aku malas membelinya" Yuta menyengir kuda membuat Jian mendengus sebal

"Baiklah. Kali ini kau kumaafkan, aku benar benar benci saat seseorang mengambil eskrim milikku" gerutu Jian

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi" gumam Yuta

"Yayayaya ... Bukankah sekarang kau ada kelas? Kenapa tidak pergi?"

"Eh? Kau mengusirku ?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengingatkan" kekeh Jian

"Baiklah. Aku pergi, sampai jumpa!" Yuta pergi seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Jian ssi!"

Jian mematung saat mendapati seorang Yeoja yang ia kenal tengah berada dihadapannya, lalu ia berdiri dan tersenyum hangat "lama tak berjumpa Seulgi ssi"

Yeoja itu Seulgi, ia merasa tertohok saat melihat wajah ramah Jian, ia benar benar seperti orang jahat yang pernah menyakiti perasaan seorang Yeoja baik seperti Jian.

"Kau tidak membenciku ?" kata Seulgi

"Sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau bersama Chan_

"Aku sudah tidak bersama Chanyeol" sela Seulgi

"Ahh begitu rupanya" Jian manggut manggut, membuat Seulgi menatap Jian bingung "kau tidak menanyakan kabar Chanyeol padaku?"

"Eh? Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah tidak bersamanya? Lagi pula untuk apa aku menanyakan kabarnya ?" perkataan Jian memang terdengar biasa saja, namun sorot matanya terdapat kesakitan dan kerinduan yang amat dalam, Jian benar benar pandai menyembunyikan perasaanya.

"Kembalilah! Chanyeol menunggumu" lirih Seulgi seraya terduduk di kursi taman halaman kampus itu dan diikuti Jian disampingnya

"Jangan bercanda. Chanyeol tidak akan menungguku" Jian tertawa pelan

"Tidak... Chanyeol benar benar menunggumu_

"Seulgi ssi, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Chanyeol. Aku harus pergi" Jian beranjak dari kursinya dengan wajah dingin

"Chanyeol sakit, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa setelah kecelakaan itu, ia hanya menunggumu dan memanggil namamu. Tak bisakah kau kembali hanya sekedar melihat keadaannya ?" perkataan Seulgi membuat Jian mematung.

"Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan saat dimana kau pergi kejepang, ia berusaha menyusulmu kebandara dengan keadaan mabuk setelah mendapat telpon dariku bahwa keluargaku membatalkan perjodohan itu tapi...tapi motor yang dikendarai Chanyeol tertabrak mobil, dan Chanyeol sempat koma, dokter mengatakan Chanyeol menolak untuk bangun dan kembali_

Jian terduduk kembali dengan terisak pilu.

_kembalilah! Beri Chanyeol semangat hidup. Ia tak lagi bisa melihat, mendengar, berjalan bahkan bergerakpun ia enggan. Ia hanya mengucapkan namamu Jian" Seulgi menangis membayangkan keadaan Chanyeol yang mengenaskan.

"Kami sudah berusaha menghubungimu, tapi tidak bisa. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan kemari untuk menemuimu. Kumohon kembalilah!" Seulgi menatap Jian penuh harap

"Chanyeolie" lirih Jian seraya terisak pilu. Ia sangat merindukan kekasih raksasanya, ia tak bisa melupakan Chanyeol...

 _Dua hari sebelum hari kelulusan_

 _"Jian!" panggil Yifan saat mendapati Jian yang tengah membersihkan meja di toko roti milik ayahnya. Jian tersenyum kearah Yifan._

 _"Oppa..." seru Jian. Hubungan Jian dengan Yifan menjadi akrab, Jian menganggap Yifan sebagai kakak laki lakinya, Jian mulai nyaman dengan keberadaan Yifan, membuat Jian sedikit melupakan masalahnya._

 _"Duduklah!" pinta Jian seraya menarik kursi untuk Yifan_

 _"Terimakasih...uhm tokonya cukup ramai" ujar Yifan setelah melihat keadaan toko yang ramai pengunjung._

 _"Uhm begitulah..." Jian mengangguk senang._

 _"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu"_

 _"Eh? Tidak apa.. Masih ada Changmin oppa dan Hana eonnie yang bekerja...ada apa Oppa kemari?"_

 _Yifan berdeham sejenak "sebenarnya aku adalah Kris Park...anak sulung dari Park Yunho"_

 _Jian terdiam_

 _"Aku tahu masalahmu dengan Chanyeol... Tolong dengarkan aku!" pinta Kris_

 _"Aku mendengarkanmu" sahut Jian_

 _"Chanyeol dijodohkan oleh abeoji__

 _"Oppa..." lirih Jian_

 _"Bisakah kita hentikan? Aku tidak ingin membicarakan Chanyeol. Disini terlalu sakit" lanjut Jian seraya meremat dadanya._

 _Yifan memandang Jian lamat lamat "kau ingin kuliah?" Yifan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jian mendongak dan menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Aku bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di Universitas terbaik di Jepang" Jian terdiam mendengar 'Jepang' ...lalu ia tersenyum kearah Kris "bantu aku untuk mendapatkan beasiswa itu" ungkap Jian penuh harap._

 _"K-kau serius?" Kris menatap Jian tak percaya "aku serius! Bantu aku untuk pergi dan meninggalkan kenangan pahitku disini"_

 _Kris tercekat, sepertinya Jian mulai menyerah untuk Chanyeol._

 _"Kau akan meninggalkannya?" gumam Kris_

 _"Dia yang telah meninggalkanku..." sahut Jian_

 _"..."_

 _"Oppa..." lirih Jian karena Kris tak membalas perkataannya._

 _"Aku akan mengurus itu secepatnya" ujar Kris yag membuat Jian tersenyum._

 _"Terimakasih...aku sangat berhutang padamu"_

"Yeol...makanlah! Tubuhmu sangat kurus" pinta Sehun terus membujuk Chanyeol yang hanya diam tak bicara dan tak menatapnya, kini Chanyeol hanya duduk dikursi roda dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau ingin bertemu Jian bukan?" mendengar nama Jian membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara, disana Jongin baru saja menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat jelek dan pucat seperti vampir. Jian akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Jian akan pergi lagi jika melihatmu yang menjadi jelek"

"J-jian akan menemuiku?" ini suara pertama yang Chanyeol keluarkan selain menyebut nama Jian, membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Ya.. Jian akan kemari dalam waktu dekat. Perbaiki penampilanmu jika kau tidak ingin Jian pergi lagi darimu" saran Jongin membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap Sehun dengan mulut terbuka, dengan segera Sehun menyuapkan sesuap bubur kedalam mulut Chanyeol.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecut, begitu besarnya perasaan Cinta Chanyeol kepada Jian.

"Belikan aku baju yang baru" gumam Chanyeol

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada bibi" sahut Sehun

.

"Mwo?" Hyejin menatap Sehun tak percaya

"Ne bi. Chanyeol ingin baju baru, Chanyeol sudah mau menghabiskan makanannya dan berbicara padaku dan Jongin"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kris

"Jongin mengatakan bahwa Jian akan datang dalam waktu dekat, dan Chanyeol langsung merespon" jawab Sehun, dan kini pandangan Kris beralih kearah Jongin

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Kris kepada Jongin

"Seulgi sedang berada di Jepang, ia sedang membujuk Jian untuk kembali. Kurasa Jian akan kembali, mengingat Jian sangat mencintai Chanyeol" jawab Jongin

"Kuharap Jian kembali" ujar Yunho membuat semua yang berada di Mansion menatap Yunho tak percaya

"A-abeoji...kau merestui mereka ?"

"Aku tak ada pilihan lain. Sangat menyakitkan melihat putra bungsuku yang tampak seperti mayat hidup. Aku merestui mereka, aku sangat mengharapkan kebahagiaan mereka dan aku sangat bersalah kepada Chanyeol, aku yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini" Lirih Yunho membuat Semuanya menatap bingung

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyejin

"Aku mengancam Chanyeol untuk menuntut ayah Jian tentang tanah itu jika Chanyeol tak bertunangan dengan Seulgi" ujar Yunho

"A-abeoji...kau_" Yifan terkejut mendengar penuturan Yunho "Chanyeol meninggalkan Jian karena ia ingin melindungi keluarga Jian?" Hyejin menatap Yunho tak percaya

"Maafkan aku" ungkap Yunho

"Yunho kau tega melakukan itu pada anakku?" Hyejin tersulut emosi membuat Yunho bingung harus berkata apa.

"Maafkan aku...maafkan aku.. Aku benar benar sedang dilanda kegelelisahan, aku tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa lagi agar perusahanku tidak jatuh, maka dari itu aku_

"Kau brengsek Yunho!" desis Hyejin

"Eomma tenanglah" lirih Kris seraya memeluk Hyejin

"Aku sungguh merasa bersalah...aku janji untuk mengutamakan kebahagian keluargaku...tolong maafkan aku" Yunho mengungkapnya dengan tulus, membuat Kris tak tega melihatnya

"Kami memaafkanmu Abeoji, perasaan Eomma sedang buruk hari ini" ujar Kris lalu membawa Hyejin yang menangis kekamarnya.

…

…

…

"Jong.. Ini sudah tiga hari dan Jian belum kembali" ujar Sehun

"Seulgi tak berhasil membujuk Jian"

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Kita tidak bisa membuatnya menunggu" Sehun mendadak emosi

"Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa Jian tidak akan mau kembali bersama pria brengsek sepertiku" lirih Chanyeol yang mendengar semua percakapan Jongin dan Sehun

"Chanyeol..." Jongin dan Sehun tergugup

"Maaf Yeol. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu_

"Tak apa" lirih Chanyeol dengan menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku ingin ke kamar" pinta chanyeol dikursi rodanya dan Sehun menyanggupinya

Namun Chanyeol menggeram saat kursi rodanya di dorong menuju halaman belakang, padahal dirinya nyaris saja melewati pintu masuk. Kursi rodanya berhenti di depan tanaman bunga.

"Kau menyakitiku dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini..hiks.."

Chanyeol mematung mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan, sampai orang itu berjalan kehadapan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tercekat. Sosok wanita yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan wajah dipenuhi airmata, ia adalah Jian. Jiannya kembali...

"Jianie..." lirih Chanyeol dengan suara purau

"Aku kembali yeollie...

"Kau kembali..." Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, lalu memeluk Jian dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Jian.. Maaf karena telah menyakitimu... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" ungkap Chanyeol setelah melepaskan pelukannya

"Aku Jauh lebih merindukanmu Yeol...aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi...aku kesepian" lirih Chanyeol

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji" Jian meyakinkan

"Terimakasih karena sudah kembali" ungkap Chanyeol

"Aku ingin berkencan" lanjut Chanyeol

"Kita akan berkencan. Besok kita akan berkencan"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan Jian...

 _"Chanyeol meninggalkanmu karena ingin melindungi ayahmu dari tuntutan ayahku"_

Ungkapan Kris semalam cukup membuat hati Jian menghangat untuk Chanyeol.

"Jian... Kenapa kau melamun?" tegur Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di paha Jian, pemandangan taman begitu indah dan sejuk.

"Aku hanya berfikir apa saja yang harus kulakukan bersamamu esok hari" Jian tersenyum hangat

"Entah kenapa aku tak bisa membayangkan kencan kita di esok hari.. Aku sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hari ini" kikik Chanyeol

"Apa saja yang Ingin kau lakukan bersamaku?" tanya Jian

"Hhhmm jika sekarang...aku hanya ingin berada didekatmu, mengobrol bersama dan berbagi cerita. Jika aku menemui esok hari aku ingin makan sup rumput laut bersamamu, karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu_

Jian tersenyum karena Chanyeol mampu mengingat hari kelahirannya

_aku ingin makan eskrim disiang hari bersamamu, aku ingin makan daging bakar saat malam hari bersamamu, lalu menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur ditenda halaman belakang rumahku" Ungkap Chanyeol

"Aku senang mendengarnya...kau tahu? Saat kau mengakhiri hubungan kita, tepat tengah malam aku menyediakan kue beserta lilin untuk merayakan hari kelahiranku, aku berharap kau datang untuk mengucapkan selamat, tapi aku tidak mendapatkannya. Maka dari itu, kau harus menggantinya dengan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat untukku nanti malam" ujar Jian

"Dan...Mari kita lakukan semuanya di esok hari! Semua yang kau inginkan" seru Jian

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

"Lakukan saja tanpaku" celetuk Chanyeol membuat Jian mendengus sebal "wae? Aku tidak mau melakukannya sendiri"

"Jangan marah. Pikirkan saja untuk hari ini" Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengusap lembut pipi Jian. Chanyeol merubah posisinya, kini ia duduk berdampingan di rumput hijau bersama Jian

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih Pemandangan taman bunga daripada pemandangan Danau yang luas?" tanya Chanyeol

"Karena kau tahu, bahwa aku sangat takut dengan pemandangan luas seperti Danau" jawab Jian

"Uuuhhh kau menebaknya dengan benar" keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Jian...aku sakit" bisik Chanyeol seraya menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jian membuat Jian tersenyum geli karena nafas Chanyeol yang mengenai kulit lehernya.

"Aku tahu. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh kelelahan" gumam Jian

"Aku mengantuk" keluh Chanyeol dengan suara purau

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika matahari sudah terbenam"

"Tidak mau"

"kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku" Jian tertohok mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, ia merasa menjadi orang terjahat karena telah meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku disini. Tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu_

Nafas Jian tercekat, ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, ia sudah tidak merasakan lagi nafas Chanyeol yang menghembus di lehernya.

 _"Chanyeol mengalami kerusakan pada hati"_ perkataan Kris semalam terus tergiang.

"Aku mencintaimu...selama ini pikiranku selalu dipenuhi tentangmu, apa kau makan dengan baik selama ini? Apa kau tidur dengan baik selama ini? Tapi yang kudapatkan adalah kehancuranmu saat aku tidak disisimu..secara tidak langsung kau yang telah memintaku untuk pergi...dan kini aku kembali, aku kembali untukmu Chanyeol...hiks...Mari lakukan semuanya di keesokan hari! Berkencan dengan memakan sup rumput laut bersama, memakan eskrim disiang hari, memakan daging bakar dimalam hari dan menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur ditenda halaman belakang rumahmu" Ujar Jian dengan terisak. Apa yang Jian takutkan akhirnya terjadi, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi...tapi kenapa kini kau yang meninggalkanku?" Jian memeluk erat tubuh lemas Chanyeol

"Chanyeol! Jangan menghukumku seperti ini...hiks... CHANYEOL IREONA!..." Jian berteriak histeris mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang tambah pucat dengan bibir membiru.

Chanyeol tidak bisa merasakan lagi indahnya dunia, hangatnya pelukan, dan senangnya di sayangi. 5 februari 2016 adalah hari terburuk bagi Jian dan orang orang orang terdekat Chanyeol.

6 Februari 2016

Terlihat Jian yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman dekat sungai Han. Taman ini adalah tempat favorit Jian dan Chanyeol, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman ini. Bangku taman ini adalah satu satunya bangku taman yang membelakangi pemandangan sungai Han, dan bangku ini mengarah ke taman Bunga yang begitu indah, bangku taman ini di pesan Khusus oleh Chanyeol untuk mereka berdua, Chanyeol sengaja meminta penjaga taman untuk membuatkan Bangku yang menghadap kearah taman bunga. Dan sampai saat ini, bangku ini adalah tempat favorit Jian bersama Chanyeol.

"Hari ini langit begitu cerah, tapi suasana hatiku tidak secerah langit setiap saat aku mengingat wajah tampanmu" Jian tersenyum tipis seraya memandang bunga warna warni yang menghiasi taman.

 _"Jian cukup! Kau bisa flu jika terus memakan eskrim"_

 _"Jian...jangan mengganggu Vivi, Sehun bisa marah jika mengetahui hal ini"_

 _"Jian...jangan mengidolakan Taehyung BTS, aku lebih tampan darinya"_

 _"Jian...jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jongin, kau melukai hatiku"_

 _"Jian...jangan terus mengirimiku pesan ditengah malam, kau membuatku kesal karena kau tidak kunjung tidur. Bagaimana jika kau mengantuk saat disekolah?"_

 _"Jian...jangan berlari"_

 _"Jian...belajar yang benar!"_

 _"Jian...minum obatmu!"_

 _"Jian...jangan tersenyum kepada orang lain, kau menyakiti hatiku"_

 _"Jian...jangan terlalu lelah"_

 _"Jian...semangat!"_

 _"Jian aku menyayangimu..."_

 _"JIAN...AKU MENCINTAIMU"_

Hiks

"Sayang...aku tidak makan dengan benar, aku tidak tidur dengan benar, aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya tanpamu" Jian kembali terisak

"Terimakasih untuk ucapan selamatmu...aku akan menyimpannya selama hidupku"

 **Untuk wanitaku, Han Ji An.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun sayang, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu.**

 **Maaf karena tidak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung, itu karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya.**

 **Firasatku cukup kuat, aku merasa kebahagianku cukup sampai disini, simpan semua kenangan manis kita yang selama ini kita lakukan, lupakan aku yang pernah menyakitimu.**

 **Maaf karena tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, maaf karena tidak bisa menikahimu. Berjanjilah untuk baik-baik saja, aku dapat melihatmu dari tempatku.**

 **Terimakasih karena telah mengisi hatiku.**

 **Terimakasih karena telah menghiasi hari hariku.**

 **Terimakasiah untuk semua yang pernah kau berikan untukku.**

 **Han Ji An...Aku mencintaimu.**

 **Aku mencintai segala yang ada pada dirimu. Selamat Ulang Tahun.**

 **Park Chan Yeol ^_^**

"Aku tidak berjanji untuk baik baik saja...Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

Semuanya sudah berakhir, tak ada lagi kebahagian Jian didunia ini selain bersama Chanyeol. Harapan terakhir Chanyeol tak bisa tercapai, maka dari itu Jian akan melakukannya sendiri seperti yang Chanyeol katakan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **LAST HOPE**

 **END**

 **Haloo... NiHa imnida.. Ini ff pertama buatan aku. Semua dalam cerita ini asli dari pikiran aku, walaupun ada kesamaan dengan ff lain, itu gak di sengaja ya guys ... Maaf kalo terlalu banyak typo ^_^ .. Terimakasih**


End file.
